Depraved Counsel
by Twilight Scribe
Summary: High above the streets of Babylon, the Prince's mind was ill at ease. He feared the dark urgings of his other half were affecting him more strongly than he knew...


Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own Prince of Persia. Nor do I have any affiliation with Ubisoft. Amazing! Who could have seen that coming?

AN: I adore the Dark Prince. The way he fights, speaks, gets from point A to point B... I'm sorry Prince, but I like your darker side better; and that chain is just awesome. However, some of his dialogs make me wonder. The Dark Prince clearly frowns on the Prince's attraction to and feelings for Farah; but if he decided that getting the Prince to indulge was the only way to banish those troublesome feelings, what would he do?

* * *

High above the streets of Babylon, the Prince's mind was ill at ease. He feared the dark urgings of his other half were affecting him more strongly than he knew...

- X -

_'Come now, Prince. Think of the fun you could have! You, her, in the dark together...' _

The Dark Prince's voice sounded again in the Prince's skull. He had been doing well in his attempt to ignore his mocking inner demon, but the constant chatter was too aggravating for the Prince to remain silent any longer.

"For the last time, no." The Prince's tone was calm and even, yet stern and forceful. The kind of authoritative voice his father had used on him when he was a young boy. He had hoped it would quell the Dark Prince's nagging, but the plan backfired. Once acknowledged, the Dark Prince launched into his tirade with increased enthusiasm.

_'But why not? You're obsessed with that girl. Getting that idiotic attraction out of your system would be good for us both.'_

Though his first instinct was to object that he was not obsessed, the Prince held his tongue. While his other half was a nuisance, the demon did occasionally come up with valid points, the Prince's recklessness being one of them. Vowing not to rush headlong into the newly opened debate, the Prince paused to reorganize his argument.

"It doesn't seem like something Farah would like."

_'Wouldn't like! Prince, there's not a woman alive who wouldn't jump at the chance. If the girl doesn't like it, then it's up to you to show her what she's missing!'_

The gleefully sadistic tone of the Dark Prince's voice set the Prince over the edge. It was true, he had changed during his travels, but not so much that he would so trample on the will of others for his own benefit. The very idea was disgusting.

"I will not! Farah would not enjoy it and I would feel like more of a monster than I already am for forcing her." Inside his head the Dark Prince sighed, sounding utterly frustrated.

_'You're making this too difficult. If it bothers you so, then ask her first. But make no mistake; you will do it eventually. You can't hold out forever.'_

Sensing that the argument was going nowhere, the Prince decided to end it. It wasn't that he was giving in, he just needed to devote his full attention to the matter of getting to the palace and the Dark Prince's voice was a major distraction. Mustering his most haughty, regal voice, the Prince snapped back at the other warrior lurking in his head.

"Fine. If it will make you quiet, then I will ask her once my business with the Vizier is finished." Once the words were out of his mouth, the Prince could practically feel the Dark Prince's triumphant sneer.

_'Excellent! Now, how to word it so she'll accept?'_

The Dark Prince began pacing inside the Prince's skull, muttering snippets of possible conversation openings to no one in particular. Instead of silencing his other half, the Prince had only made his situation worse, again. Of course, that meant he no longer had to hold back.

"It doesn't matter how you propose it; Farah isn't the sort of woman who would enjoy a play. She would rather be off exploring than idly watching dancers cavort on a stage, and it's unlikely she would consent to attend with me." The Prince regretted his words as soon as he said them, but, against all odds, they silenced the Dark Prince. For a moment.

_'Now, now, don't start sulking on me, again. You don't know for sure one way or the other, do you?'_

The Prince didn't know what annoyed him more, the fact that he'd accidentally revealed his real reason behind avoiding Farah or that the Dark Prince ridiculed and patronized him for it. Either way, he had had enough. Even though he was hanging like an insect from a ledge above a garrison of sand monsters, the Prince ignored his perilous position and let his temper free.

"If you have such a brilliant scheme, then get to work and leave me in peace. I don't have time to plan dates and I've heard enough from you already."

His outburst finally quelled the Dark Prince's ramblings. Unfortunately, it roused the monsters guarding the sand gate below and barring his way. Though he usually blocked out the Dark Prince's 'advice' while he fought, the Prince couldn't help but hear his other half's last mocking jeer before dropping down to face the rapidly growing horde of enemies.

_'As you wish. And, well done, Prince. Well done.'_

* * *

AN: There you go. In an attempt to get the Prince to focus on his mission, the Dark Prince pesters him to **take a break and see a play with his would-be lady**. I guess even the Dark Prince would admit that all work and no play makes the Prince a dull boy, even if all the Prince wants to do is work... Now, how they're to see a play when all the actors and dancers in the world are sand monsters, I'm not so sure.


End file.
